Inside Ed
by KittyKatBella
Summary: A crossover of Ed, Edd n Eddy and Inside Out. Basically we go through different situations and the characters all have the same emotions from Inside Out controlling their brains.
1. Last Day Of School

The sun rose in the cul-de-sac that morning.

"WHOO, LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Bella cheered, skipping down the stairs.

…

"Ok everybody, last day of school," Bella's Joy said, "Let's make it awesome!"

All of Bella's feelings had the same cat features she did.

"Yeah, ok, but then we have extreme heat that makes us sweat," Bella's Disgust said.

"And what about all of our friends we won't see all summer?" Bella's Sadness suggested.

"Hey hey hey, don't think about that," Bella's Joy said, "Look at the string!"

Bella's Sadness and Disgust stared at the string that fell from the ceiling.

"What is that?" Bella's Disgust asked.

"The string, duh," Bella's Joy said, "You guys love the string! Now, like I said, this will be an amazing last day of school!"

...

"Doppio D, you ready for the last day of school?" Bella called up the stairs, "Don't wanna be late!"

...

Edd's Fear was freaking out.

"Oh no, we can't be late," He said.

"Yes, come on, fellows!" Edd's Joy said, "Let's get there on time!"

"Yes, for the last day of school," Edd's Sadness sighed.

"We'll all be late!" Edd's Fear stressed.

"Now don't worry, let's just grab our bag and get going," Edd's Joy said.

...

"Coming, Bella!" Edd called, snatching up his bag and rushing down. They walked out the door and down the street.

"Isn't the day beautiful, Doppio D?" Bella asked, jumping and skipping around, "The cloudless sky, the bright sun, the birds chirping their music!"

...

"See how happy we are?" Bella's Joy asked, giggling.

...

Edd's Fear sighed.

...

"Hey, Doppio D, what's wrong?" Bella asked, "You look sad. Is it the last day of school?"

Edd shook his head.

"No, the academic year has been short is all," He said.

...

"Oh no, Doppio D is sad," Bella's Joy frowned, "We can't have that!"

"What do we do, Joy?" Bella's Sadness asked.

"We should surprise him with ice cream," Bella's Joy said.

"No, that wouldn't work," Bella's Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about..." Bella's Sadness tried to think. Bella's Joy gasped.

"A jawbreaker!" She said.

"Yeah!" Bella's Disgust said.

"He loves jawbreakers!" Bella's Joy said.

...

Bella pulled a quarter out of her pocket.

"How about a jawbreaker?" She said, tossing it to him, "My treat."

...

"Great pun-menship," Bella's Anger said. Bella's Disgust rolled her eyes.

...

"Hey, she really cares about us, doesn't she?" Edd's Joy asked.

...

Edd smiled.

"Thank you, Bella," He said, "That certainly is very kind."

...

Edd's Joy smiled. They arrived at the bus stop.

"Hey guys!" Bella greeted Ed and Eddy, "Last day of school, huh?!"

"Happy place, guys!" Ed grinned. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you excited, Eddy?" Bella asked.

"Duh," Eddy said.

"So, what are we gonna do after school?" Bella asked, "Y'know, to celebrate."

...

"Oh, maybe we can get some writing in!" Bella's Joy said. Writing Island started working with new ideas.

"Or maybe go swimming," Bella's Disgust said. Swimming Island started flowing.

...

"Oh oh, maybe we'll watch a monster movie marathon!" Ed's Joy said. His feelings all had his green jacket.

"Yeah!" Ed's Disgust said.

...

"So Eddy, what do you want to do after school to celebrate?" Bella asked, "I'm sure I can take out a few dollars for something special. Like maybe a movie."

"Okay," Eddy smiled.

"And even...jawbreakers?" Bella added with a smile.

"Jawbreakers!" Eddy's Joy said happily.

"See? This is why we love her," Eddy's Anger said. Eddy's Joy laughed.

"Y'know, a movie and jawbreakers wouldn't be too bad," Eddy's Sadness said.

"Exactly," Eddy's Joy said.

...

"That'd be perfect, babe," Eddy smiled.

…

Eddy's Joy smiled.

…

The bus arrived and the kids all got on.

* * *

At school…

The kids signed yearbooks, played some games, and finally, watched a movie. Bella was laying with Eddy.

"This is a great movie," She said. They were watching Mr. Peabody And Sherman.

...

"Aww, isn't he adorable?" Bella's Joy sighed, "I love these moments we have with him."

"Yeah, I wish they happened more often," Bella's Disgust said.

…

"This movie is so childish," Eddy's Disgust said.

"Yeah, can't the day just end already?" Eddy's Anger mumbled.

"Hey, at least we're with Bella," Eddy's Joy said.

"Yeah," Eddy's Sadness said.

"She looks really hot right now," Eddy's Joy sighed. Eddy's Disgust laughed.

"Yeah," They all agreed.

...

"This movie is the coolest," Bella whispered, "It's so funny."

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"I like all the puns," Bella giggled.

* * *

Afterwards...

"Which part was your favorite?" Bella asked Eddy.

"When it was over," Eddy said.

...

"Oh come on, is he serious?" Bella's Disgust groaned.

...

"There has to be some part you liked," Bella said, "My favorite part was when Penny found out what happened to her when the pharaoh died if she married him."

Eddy laughed.

"I'm just kidding," He said.

"So, what did you like?" Bella pressed.

"Get out of here before you touch yourself," Eddy laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes.

...

"Of course THAT'S his favorite part," Bella's Disgust said.

"Hey, we did press him about it," Bella's Joy said, "I guess we should have guessed it already."

Bella's Disgust nodded.

...

"My favorite part was when the portal opened to the pasts!" Ed said. Eddy rolled his eyes.

...

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Ed's Joy said. Ed's Disgust nodded.

...

"So, who wants jawbreakers?" Bella asked.

...

"And white chocolate for us," Bella's Joy said.

…

"Me," Eddy said.

"Ooh, me!" Ed raised his hand. Edd shrugged.

"I suppose," He said. They walked to the candy store and bought jawbreakers and, in Bella's case, white chocolate.

"This has been awesome," Bella said.

"Yeah," Eddy said. Bella hugged him and gave him a quick kiss, smiling. Eddy smiled. Bella smiled back. Eddy kissed Bella back. Bella blushed and smiled.

...

"Aaah, he kissed us!" Bella's Joy squealed happily. Bella's Disgust smiled lightly.

"Awww..." They all smiled.

...

"We should pull apart," Eddy's Disgust said.

…

"Aww, I don't want this to end," Bella's Joy sighed.

"Me either," Bella's Sadness agreed.

…

Eddy's Disgust frowned.

"Okay, no more of this," He said.

…

Eddy broke apart.

...

"Aww..." Bella's sadness frowned.

"What if he gives her an STD?" Bella's Disgust said.

"STD?" Bella's Joy asked.

"Sexually transmitted diseases," Bella's Disgust said.

"Eww, Disgust!" Joy glared at her.

"I-it could possibly happen," Bella's Fear said.

"What? No!" Bella's Joy said.

"What? It's true," Bella's Disgust said.

"Just- no," Bella's Joy said, "Don't think about that."

"But Joy, it could happen," Bella's Disgust said.

"Just...shush!" Bella's Joy said.

...

Bella giggled slightly and finished her white chocolate bar. Eddy was on his phone. Bella looked at memes on her phone. Eddy put his earplugs in and played his music.

* * *

After they were done, they walked to the cul-de-sac. Eddy went to his house with Bella.

"So, what are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Netflix and chill," Eddy smirked.

"Ok," Bella said.

...

"Oh, maybe we can talk him into watching MLP," Bella's Joy said.

"Yeah right, he hates it, remember?" Bella's Disgust said. Eddy looked at Bella.

"Hey, maybe we could watch My Little Pony?" Bella said, "I mean, if not, that's cool too. There's still some pretty good movies on there."

"How about Daddy Day Care?" Eddy suggested.

"I haven't seen that before," Bella said.

...

"Could be fun," Bella's Joy said.

"Sounds funny," Bella's Anger said.

"I suppose," Bella's Disgust said.

...

"Sure," Bella smiled. Eddy put the movie on and his arm around Bella. Bella smiled and cuddled up with him. Eddy kissed Bella's head. She smiled.

…

Eddy's Joy smiled.

…

So did Bella's.

"Aw, so romantic," She said.

"I don't know, I think he's going somewhere with this," Bella's Fear worried.

…

Eddy kissed Bella. Bella smiled and kissed back. Eddy kissed slightly harder. So did Bella. A little while later, Eddy began using his tongue. Bella blushed and smiled. She smiled and kissed harder. Eddy kissed harder as well. Bella smiled. Eddy broke apart and pulled Bella closer. Bella giggled. Eddy smiled.

"Ti amo," Bella whispered.

"I love you too," Eddy said.

...

"Ack, he's adorable when he says it back," Bella's Joy giggled.

...

Bella giggled and kissed Eddy again, but just for a second. Eddy smiled.

"You are the best, you know that?" Bella whispered, laying her head on his chest.

…

"Aww, she's so adorable," Eddy's Joy said. The other feelings nodded in agreement.


	2. Magazines

Bella and the Eds were in school. Eddy was sitting next to Bella. They were having silent reading time, and Bella was reading her new book, Star Crossed.

...

"This is such a good book!" Bella's Joy said.

"It's okay," Bella's Disgust said.

"Well, it is pretty good," Bella's Sadness said slowly.

...

Bella flipped a page and glanced over at Eddy.

"Wow, an actual book?" Bella whispered playfully, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Eddy laughed.

"So, whatcha reading?" Bella asked quietly.

…

"What do we say?" Eddy's Fear asked.

"Whatever it says on the cover, duh," Eddy's Anger snapped.

"Ok, well, what does it say?" Eddy's Joy asked, pushing a button.

...

Eddy checked the cover.

…

"It's Titanic," Eddy's Disgust said.

"Isn't that that one about the boat?" Eddy's Joy said.

...

"Titanic," Eddy answered.

"Ooh, I love the movie," Bella said.

"I heard that Sockhead cried during the movie," Eddy said. Edd over heard him.

...

"Hey, I'm only doing my job," Edd's Sadness said.

"And that's ok," Edd's Anger said, "He's just a jerk."

...

"Well, it is a pretty sad movie," Bella said, "But I prefer the books to any movie."

...

"I think she fell for it," Eddy's Joy said.

"But maybe not!" Eddy's Fear said, "She might still find out!"

"Oh shut up," Eddy's Anger said.

…

"Ok everyone, put your books away!" The teacher announced. Eddy sighed and put his 'book' away.

"I know, it's hard putting away such a good book," Bella sighed sadly. Eddy rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the end of class...

As Eddy picked up the book, something slipped out of it. He went to pick it up, but Bella beat him to it. She glared at him.

...

"Why that little-" Bella's Anger growled as it stomped up to the controls. No one tried to stop her, they knew they couldn't, "I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Yeah, but wait till we're outside, at least," Bella's Disgust said.

"Fine," Bella's Anger huffed before flicking a switch.

...

Bella dragged Eddy outside by his wrist, the magazine still crumpled in her other hand. Eddy winced.

"Ow," He said.

…

"Oh no, she found out," Eddy's Fear was in control now, "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Take it back," Eddy's Anger said.

"But then she'll be REALLY mad!" Eddy's Fear whimpered.

...

"Ok, NOW can I yell at him?" Bella's Anger asked.

"Let it rip," Bella's Disgust said, "Only ones here are Ed and Doppio D."

...

"Care to explain why this was in YOUR book?" Bella growled, her grip on Eddy's wrist tightening.

"Ow, it's nothing," Eddy said.

"It doesn't LOOK like nothing," Bella snapped.

"It's not mine, I'm holding it for a friend," Eddy said.

...

"Is he serious?" Bella's Anger asked.

...

"It was IN the book you were looking at for silent reading, I SAW it fall out!" Bella snapped. Eddy cleared his throat. Bella let go of Eddy's wrist and went to tear the magazine in half.

"No, don't!" Eddy said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Bella yelled.

...

"Oh no, they're fighting!" Ed's Fear cried. He shoved a lever forward.

...

Ed hid behind Edd. Edd raised his eyebrow.

…

"What should we say?!" Eddy's Fear asked, still in control.

"Call her a prude," Eddy's Anger said.

…

"Well?" Bella said. Eddy jerked his wrist.

"Prude," He said. Bella glared and tore the magazine in half. Eddy glared.

…

"That'll show him," Bella's Anger said.

...

Bella tore those pieces in half and threw them away. Eddy walked away. Bella walked home.


	3. Kankers!

Bella and the Eds were at the park. Eddy was on his phone. Bella was on the swings. Edd was reading. Ed was going down the slide repeatedly.

...

Ed's Joy was laughing as he pressed a button over and over again.

...

"Back, and forth, back, and forth, back, and forth!" Bella's Joy giggled as they swung.

…

"Quite an interesting book," Edd's Joy said.

…

"Hey, let's jump off!" Bella's Joy said.

"What?!" Bella's Fear cried, "Oh no no no, do you know how dangerous that is?! We-we could hurt ourselves!"

"Plus we would fall in the mud," Bella's Disgust said.

"We'll be fine," Bella's Joy said, "Look, right there is clear of mud." A yellow circle appeared on the screen over a dry area, "And we always land on our feet. How could we get hurt?"

"We could sprain an ankle," Bella's Fear worried.

"Or break a nail," Bella's Disgust said.

"We'll be fine," Bella's Joy groaned, "Look, here we go!"

Before anyone could stop her, she pushed a button.

...

Bella jumped off the swing and landed on the other side of the mud puddle.

"WHEEE!" She cheered. Eddy clapped. Bella took a bow.

"Hiya boys!" The Kanker sisters said, appearing next to their Ed.

"Hey babe," Brandon said, appearing behind Bella.

...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bella's feelings yelled.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Bella's Fear cried, smashing a button. A red light flashed.

"KANKER! KANKER! KANKER!"

Bella's Fear shoved the lever forward. He was now in control.

...

"GAH!" Bella cried, jumping forward, "BRANDON!"

"S'up?" Brandon asked, wrapping his arms around Bella.

...

"Ew, he touched us!" Bella's Disgust gagged.

"Now what?" Bella's Sadness asked.

"We have to get away!" Bella's Fear said, pushing a lot of buttons.

...

Bella struggled to escape Brandon.

...

"KANKER!" Ed's Fear cried, now in control, "IT'S MAY KANKER!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ed's Sadness cried. Ed's Fear shoved a lever forward.

...

Ed ran away from May.

"EVIL! YUCKY! GROSS!" Ed shouted as she chased him.

…

Eddy's Anger started flipping out.

"Anger, please calm down," Eddy's Fear pleaded, "I think the moment is more appropriate for me."

"How about both of you?" Eddy's Sadness suggested.

"No, I've had it with Lee Kanker!" Eddy's Anger snapped.

"I'm more fed up with Brandon," Eddy's Disgust said.

"Yeah, I wish we could knock him out without the sisters going nuts," Eddy's Anger said.

"Yeah," Eddy's Disgust agreed.

...

"Hi love muffin," Marie smiled at a terrified Edd.

"Oh, h-hello, M-Marie," Edd gulped.

...

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear oh dear," Edd's Fear was in control, "What do we do? She's right in front of us! Joy! You're the smart one, what do we do?!"

"I don't know," Joy said.

…

"God, he's so cute," Marie's Joy said. Her feelings all had her hair.

"Especially when he's nervous," Marie's Anger said.

"But he doesn't like us," Marie's Sadness said.

"Shut up, yes he does," Marie's Anger snapped.

"Let's just lean in for a 'quick' kiss," Marie's Joy said, slowly pushing the lever forward with one finger.

...

Marie went to kiss Edd.

…

Edd's Fear flipped a lever that made Edd escape.

…

Edd wiggled out of Marie's grasp.

...

"God, isn't she the cutest?" Brandon's Joy asked. His feelings all had his hair.

"I wish she would lose the dork," Brandon's Disgust said.

"You mean fruit punch?" Brandon's Anger flared slightly, "Yeah, totally."

"Yeah, then we could go out," Brandon's Sadness sighed.

"Too bad she's obsessed with him," Brandon's Disgust said.

"What does she see in him?" Brandon's Anger asked, "He's a loser!"

"Yeah," Brandon's Disgust agreed.

"Let's just kiss her," Brandon's Joy said, pushing a lever forward.

...

"God you're cute," Brandon said, kissing Bella.

...

Bella's feelings screamed as Bella's Fear pressed literally every button available.

"GROSS, he kissed us!" Bella's Disgust yelled.

"We gotta get away!" Bella's Fear cried. She smashed a button.

...

Bella slammed her foot on Brandon's foot.

"OW!" Brandon yelled, holding his foot and letting Bella go.

…

"Good move," Bella's Joy said.

"That'll teach him!" Bella's Anger grinned.

"Yeah," Bella's Disgust said.

"Now, let's go save the others," Bella's Joy said.

…

Bella rescued each Ed and they ran off.


End file.
